Almost Synthetic
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: A woman, her humanity taken away from her by a corrupt task force, volunteers to become even less human after losing her memories. Now, as blank as an MX, she is placed to be partners with both Dorian and John Kennex. She's not human enough to human, but not synthetic enough to be a droid. A reverse DRN. John/OC, Dorian/OC


This is my first Almost Human fanfiction. I'm not a scientist or engineer, so I might get some things wrong. If you spot that, let me know. I do whatever research I can. Anyway, criticize me as much as you can- if it's good advice, I will take it.

This is an OC/John and maybe OC/Dorian fanfiction. Let me know if you like it!

* * *

We all know that nobody can be perfect. People may have come close to achieving it, but such proximity comes at a cost. The closer to perfection, the higher the cost. Perfection is not meant to be achieved in anyway, which is why consequences have been placed upon those who try to make it there. Such consequences can be the end of them.

"He who seeks perfection, will only find madness."-Anonymous.

Numbers. All she saw were numbers, which she soon recognized as codes. The numbers turned to shapes, then to objects. Each object was outlined in blue, more strips of data popping up in front of each object. She picked up on a bitter scent, looking in the direction from which the smell originated. A coffee maker. A set of data showed next to the device, showing a string of numbers and letters. They were the brand of the machine, and the manufacture code. She hadn't the slightest clue why she needed to know such a thing, and when this thought crossed her mind, the information disappeared.

Her mind ached in a way it never had before. A pain that she could feel on the inside, it felt like a spike had dug into her brain; not that she ever had that happen to her, but that was the only thing she could use to describe this agony. A pressure was pressing against her eyes from both the inside and the outside. Information was running through her mind, occupying her thoughts with things she didn't know she knew until now. Her arms tried to move to press to her head, to keep the pain at bay somehow, but boney hand resting gently upon her arm stopped her from doing so.

_"Don't try to move." _A man spoke, but she didn't see anyone. The objects had faded back into shapes, and the shapes returned to numbers. So many numbers, running across her vision. She idly wondered if her eyes were even open, or if she was simply imaging this, dreaming it. She tried to speak, to let this man know of her agony, but she couldn't even open her mouth. It was as though it had been sealed shut.

_"You're still upgrading. Just stay still, it will be over soon." _The man told her. His voice was warm, a bit rickety and the sound waves emanating from his mouth were of a slightly high pitch, signaling his anxiety, but reassuring.

"_How long is this going to take?"_ Another man's voice entered her consciousness. It was much older, gruffer, and sounded... impatient, she thinks. Or was it excited? She couldn't tell the difference.

_"Perfection cannot be rushed, detective."_ The first person told the second, voice still shaking. A grunt was hurt from the second man, and she could somehow_ feel _him lean against a wall and cross his arms over his chest. She couldn't see anything, but somehow, she knew that he did that. She felt it in someway.

The numbers finally ended, it was finally completely dark. She had never been so thankful for the dark, but the numbers were burned inside her, etching themselves into her brain, storing information. The man, the rickety man, removed his hand from her arm, stepping back exactly two steps. She felt his eyes on her, like he was expecting something.

_"Now, awake from your frozen sleep."_ Her eyes opened at the command, though she had no power over it. Bright light poured into her sight, but she didn't wince, didn't blink. She simply stared straight ahead, keeping her eyes on the first thing she saw.

A man, around his thirties- wait, no, exactly thirty-two years, seven months, fourteen days, twenty hours, fifty-six minutes and counting down. The information had appeared right next to the man, outlined in blue just as the coffee maker had been. With the information, she could identify this man as Detective John Kennex, a recently reinstated detective of the police force. He was staring at her, but she didn't know why. He looked... something. She didn't know what he looked like. It was a bit of a relief to not know something after knowing all of his basic and bodily information.

A bout of steam being let lose from a container was heard as the rickety man pressed a button on the thing she was in- a cell, of sorts. Wires retracted from her body, taking almost all the pain away. She took a step down from the container, breaking eyes from the detective. Despite having been in so much pain previously, she did not stumble. She simple stepped down, and stood right in place, looking around the room she was in. It was a laboratory, but she wasn't focusing so much on that, rather than who was in the room with her.

Other than John Kennex, there was DRN and a professor. The DRN was identified as Dorian. The professor, the rickety man, was a creator of synthetics, working with the police force. He was her doctor. Rudy Lom. Her face moved on it's own, lips twitching up just slightly. Her mind told her this was called 'smiling'. As quick as the movement of the lips appeared, it disappeared. She didn't know why she had been compelled to 'smile' at this man.

_'A smile is a human form of pleasantry. It is polite to smile under certain circumstances. We have determined the meet of the creator is such a circumstance._' The voice. It was hers, but not hers. It was in her head. It felt achingly familiar, as she had yearned for the voice.

"Do you remember who you are?" Professor Lom asked, his head titled for some reason she couldn't place. Nevertheless, she answered her creator's question.

"Soladat." Her voice felt so foreign, yet the voice in her head was so familiar. It didn't make any sense.

Professor Lom's eyes light up and he smiled. She was confused. Why was he smiling? The creator did not need to express pleasantries to his creation out of politeness.

"Your last name?" He asked. Her mind was blank for a second, signaling that there was no answer in her database for this question.

"No." She told him, stating that she had no answer for his question. He did this..._ thing_ with his mouth. Moving the corners of his lips downwards ever so slightly. The movement confused her, as she recognized that it was the opposite of a 'smile'. Searching her mind for an answer on what this movement was called, the voice in her head the spoke earlier had spoken once more.

_'We have identified this expression as a frown. He is disappointed in your answer. We shall apologize.'_

"I am sorry." The words left her lips immediately following the voices' response. She did not question the lack of control. She would not have known what to do, otherwise.

"No, no. It's not your fault. I'm not surprised you don't know. It was out of your memories before the operation." The definition of surprise appeared in her vision just as the word was spoken, letting her know that a surprise was an unexpected event, so in his phrasing, he was expecting her to not know the answer. Such put the question of why he would ask it, if he didn't think she would know. It was pointless.

"What, exactly, was done to her?" The DRN spoke for the first time since she regain consciousness, questioning the professor. He showed no movement in his facial features- no expressions- which she was thankful for. Expressions and emotions were difficult to understand.

"Well, a police squad found her washed up on Merrow Island. They did a facial recognition scan on her, but only found her name, date of birth, and military status." Professor Lom explained to Dorian, and possibly Detective Kennex, though he didn't appear to be listening. "She was enlisted in the United Nations Intelligence Task Force as a ground-team commander. As you know, UNIT was disbanded two years ago, due to illegal means of action and corruption in the forces. We had no other information on her, and she had no memory of her past. She volunteered for this experiment. Basically, she's a backwards DRN. She's a human turned synthetic. She has all the qualities of a human; though a few are hidden, personal problems with her memory loss. So she's a cybernetic human. A 'cyborg' as I believe old movies had shown with."

"Why her?" Dorian asked, never loosing eye contact with the Professor, while Soladat simply looked around. She examined everything. Whenever she had a question about a particular item, a set of information would pop up and data would run through her mind, telling her whatever she needed to know about the object, and nothing she didn't.

"Because of her memory loss. The doctors analyzed it was permanent. Any human, no matter their age, would not be able to comprehend the inside of a synthetic, not with all their memories. Memories take up a lot of space in the brain, and that space is necessary for, well, everything. Synthetics are defined as 'living' computers; they have all the information in the world ready for access in their heads. Having that in a human brain would be too much. It'd be no different than a robot in those 1980's films computing emotions. Their heads would explode! With the space free from her memories, she can access most of an entire data core. She's not a cyber-tech as you, Dorian, or the other synthetics, but not as human as the detective or I." As the Professor explained this, Soladat caught Detective Kennex staring at her. His eyes were narrowed, but there was no information as to why. She stared back at him, eyes unblinking as she analyzed him once more, scanning his breathing, pulse, cholesterol levels and everything in between, taking notice that his testicles were at full capacity; expressing a lack of sexual activity. Studies have shown that men around their early twenties to late thirties have exactly one third of the sperm amount they were had when they reached puberty. Noting the amount of sperm he currently had showed that the man hadn't been using his reproductive organ.

He noticed her staring at her, and narrowed his eyes and stared right back at her. She didn't look away, only blinked once. The detective was glaring at her, but she didn't know that. He seemed to realize that she wasn't going to look away, that she didn't know his glare was meant to stop her staring, so he turned his attention back to the Professor, who had just finished his explanation of Soladat's cybernetics to Dorian.

"Right, well..." The Professor spoke again, something in his voice seemed to request Soladat's attention, and so she turned to face him. "She's ready to go, just... be patient with her. She may be human, but some of the qualities that make her human are hidden." He continued.

Detective Kennex rolled his eyes, before turning back to face Soladat, "Let's get moving." He said as he turned, walking out of the room. Dorian stood in place, watching as Soladat made her way across room, following the detective into the elevator, waiting until Soladat passed him until he followed. The three huddled into the elevator, looking out into the lab as Dorian set the elevator to rise to the main floor. Soladat watched as Professor Lom stared after them, waving, until the door closed.

* * *

First chapter is done! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, etcetera.

Some 'Easter Eggs' appeared!

Here's a list:

_**"Now, awake from your frozen sleep."**__- _This is in reference so a song called 'Frozen Sleep' by Malukah (The song was inspired by the game 'Halo')

**"She was enlisted in the United Nations Intelligence Task Force..."** - This is a reference to the popular British Science Fiction show, 'Doctor Who' UNIT is an organization similar to Torchwood (I'm afraid I don't have much information on this- I've seen Doctor Who, but didn't hear too much about UNIT. I know it was mentioned during the Tenth Doctors term)


End file.
